Movie Magic
by Catherine Drake
Summary: {HarryMelfina} Harry is a big movie star; Melfina a struggling actress. When an audition comes up, will Mel get the part? Or will she be stuck to something lesser? And what is up with Gene? -Gene Bashing!-


Okay...I know I should be working on other things…but I can't help but post this up here... But I feel that I need to. Besides, I promised I'd write it for a friend.  
  
I hope you enjoy.  
  
The main pairing is Harry/Melfina. They're much too cute not to be together.  
  
.Chapter 1. .The Interview.  
  
Melfina stepped from the underground into the bright light that awaited her. Her eyes blinked rapidly, and one could not tell the color of her eyes, although the color was a brown akin to honey. She grasped her tote bag to her side tightly, glancing about as if looking for something. Almost as if time caught up with her, a sudden wave of people met with her form, obscuring her from view for a few seconds. When the crowd passed, she reemerged into view unharmed, but slightly flustered, her black hair falling askew into her face.  
  
On this note, she strode bravely toward her destination.  
  
--  
  
Harry McDougal sat boredly on a blue couch that was only slightly darker than the color of his hair. He smiled brightly as the next young woman came into her position next to him. This one was only missing one of the three B's--beautiful. He would never tell her that to her face; he thought himself too polite to tell a girl she was ugly, but he thought it, although somewhat guiltily.  
  
The girl looked as if she might faint at the very sight of him, and he could not understand. Why were women obsessed with him? He didn't consider himself good looking, and he didn't have that much money (that had been given mostly to charities). It couldn't be his personality as he had never met any of them, and you should not judge a person's personality by what you've seen in movies; it could be very misleading.  
  
Harry sighed. It was just another boring day as a movie star.  
  
--  
  
Melfina strode briskly up to the building and entered after taking a deep breath. She smiled as if she were almost afraid to show her emotions. Upon entering, she was directed to a small line, as this audition was by 'invitation' only. She joined the other women in the line, her heart sinking slightly at not being able to come earlier.   
  
Although she knew that everyone had a 'fair' shot going into this, Melfina also knew that whoever was casting most likely believed that the sooner you arrived, the more dedicated to making the film you would be. Melfina knew this to not be true, but she dared not say anything. Heavens knows, she wanted this part, but she had not been able to get off of work until a short time before.   
  
Melfina worked as a waitress at a respectable restaurant. She truly enjoyed the job but was constantly looking for acting positions because that was her one true passion--acting. She loved the sheer joy of it. The exhilaration of being something she would never get to be in real life. Perhaps a doctor or nurse, or maybe a soldier. There were unlimited possibilities, and she was willing to take on any part she needed to.  
  
Without noticing it, Melfina had wound up at the front of the line, and was rudely awakened from her reverie by a man with ugly red hair asking her name and telling her she was up next. She shook her head and gave it to him, not heeding the lusty stares he gave her body. She waited patiently until he told her to go in.  
  
Melfina gulped and entered, praying that this would be her big break.  
  
--  
  
Harry was seriously considering sleeping right now. If he had to listen to another mindless girl drone on about how handsome he was instead of answering the questions, he was liable to snap. Really, if they wanted the part, they should act like it. They shouldn't act like they were there just to get to see the Harry McDougal.   
  
Harry was a nice guy, but he didn't like too much attention. It bugged him. He was only in the acting business because he loved to act. He loved being something totally different than what he really was. He especially liked playing a bad guy because he was naturally a 'good guy,' attitude wise.  
  
"Excuse me," said a heavenly voice that broke through his thoughts. "I'm in the right room, correct?" He looked up only to have to do a double take. In front of him had to be an angel come to save him from this Hell they called casting. Suddenly he realized that this was his next 'victim,' but she did not look like the rest. She had black hair and brown eyes, unlike the blonde hair and blue eyes he had become accustomed to seeing today.  
  
"Please take a seat," he told her, motioning toward the spot next to him on the couch, and sitting up slightly. "Your name is Melanie, correct?"  
  
She smiled and sat down, next to him at an appropriate distance. "Its Melfina, but I'm glad you made the effort."  
  
"Well, I suppose we should get started, then," was his next comment. Had she not been working, she would have swooned at the smile directed at her. Instead, she shot one right back at him. He shifted position slightly and started, "What I'm going to do, as you may have noticed, is just ask you some simple questions. I'm not going to lie to you and say you have a better chance than the others because everyone who tried out today has an equal chance."  
  
"I understand," she told him, straightening her back and placing her small hands on her lap.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should start with something such as…Why do you want to do this movie?" he said, beaming down at her. She seemed to think for a second.  
  
"I'm really just trying out because I love acting. Its my one true dream, and I have no preference as to who or what I play. I could play a maid and still enjoy it!" she said cheerfully, her sincere smile lighting up her face and making something in Harry's stomach flutter. Instead of showing his slight discomfort, he laughed lightly.  
  
"So you'd play a donkey and be happy with it?"   
  
She made a face, wrinkling her nose cutely at him. "I have played a donkey." His happy laughter filled the small space, and hers joined soon afterward.  
  
SOME TIME LATER  
  
Melfina stood up and shook Harry's hand. She was smiling with relief now that the interview was over. She would never speak it, but the aqua-haired man was devastatingly handsome. Handsome enough for even Mel to notice. Most of all, he was wonderful to talk and listen to. They had gone off on a tangent several times during the conversation, and she found herself forgetting this was business on several occasions.  
  
Harry's feelings were similar. He sincerely hoped she would get the part. And it was ironic that if she did, she would be playing a maid. He smiled genuinely at her as she left, walking past Gene Starwind who rudely stared at her until she was gone from sight.  
  
Gene Starwind was a jackass. Unfortunately, he was also a wonderful actor and would be playing Harry's older brother in the upcoming movie. Harry could only hope that he did not plan to put the moves on Melfina.   
  
It was already decided--Melfina was Harry's, and Harry's only.  
  
I hope you enjoyed that! R&R please!  
  
Also, I don't own this…no sue, please? 


End file.
